A connector is known that is adapted to transmit only one respective kind of signals, for example, the conventional Micro USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector is adapted to transmit only Micro USB signals, and the conventional MHL (Mobile High-Definition Link) connector is adapted to transmit only MHL signals.
Accordingly, in the prior art, when it needs to simultaneously transmit two different kinds of signals, two respective kinds of connectors for transmitting the two different kinds of signals have to be used in an electronic apparatus, such as a notebook Personal Computer, a mobile communication device, etc. Such two kinds of connectors increase the size and cost of the electronic apparatus, and it is very inconvenient for a user to use the electronic apparatus.